


Just Meant to Be

by Draycevixen



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: picfor1000, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Picfor1000 challenge where you're assigned a picture for which you have to write a story of exactly one thousand words. My prompt picture is in the notes at the end.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Chamberlain was right, the Upper Peninsula was not his natural habitat. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Meant to Be

"You said camping would be fun." He trudged on. 

"I didn't ask you to come with me, Russ." Apart from his breath turning white there was no sign Chamberlain was even cold. 

His own face felt red and chapped. He wanted to argue but he had just invited himself along. "This isn't Malta—"

"Monaco."

"—Chamberlain, didn't want you freezing your ass off all alone in the backwoods." He spent too much time thinking about Milt's ass as it was. 

"And you're a city kid, like you know anything about the backwoods."

Chamberlain was right, the Upper Peninsula was not his natural habitat. "And you're an Eagle Scout, I suppose."

Chamberlain didn't say anything, just shifted his backpack. 

"Fuck, of course you are." Chamberlain was always prepared for anything. "Surprised you haven't already made us a plane out of some dead branches and bear shit."

"Remind me to explain the internal combustion engine to you some time, Russ."

He sighed heavily and kept walking. Chamberlain had wanted to take the SUV but Russ had insisted on Font's old campervan, a snug two-man space, certain Chamberlain's SUV contained an inflatable mansion complete with bidet. Course the campervan had broken down and here they were, hiking five miles to the nearest 'hamlet,' Chamberlain called it. They had no phone signal but naturally the Eagle Scout had brought a map. At least if they ran across a bear it could eat him giving Chamberlain time to escape but he'd probably just wrestle it into submission and ride it into town. 

 

It was dark by the time they got to the ass end of nowhere – now he knew what 'hamlet' meant – and it looked deserted except for a light on in the window of the general store. At least it was warm inside and the old man behind the counter didn't look too much like a _Deliverance_ extra.

"Good evening, sir." Chamberlain smiled winningly and the old man smiled back. 

Russ guessed the hamlet was dentist free. 

"Our van broke down—"

"Can't help you there, son."

"May I ask why not?"

"My boy's taken the truck and the cabins are closed for the season." The old man reached behind him to take a key off a hook. "I've got a shack you can stay in tonight, if you want. It's warm and there are extra blankets but it's only got one bed in it. Cash only, $60, make it $80 and my wife'll fix you dinner. My son'll be back tomorrow and can drive you to the garage over in the next town."

He was tired and frustrated but he knew getting angry with the old man wouldn't endear him to Chamberlain. "Couldn't you just call the garage for us?"

"It's 6:00pm, they'll be closed."

"Look you—" 

Chamberlain turned, cutting him off with a hand to his chest. "You've got to stop taking every setback personally, Russ. Some things were just meant to be." 

Chamberlain started counting out the money. "We'll take the room and dinner, thank you." 

 

The shack was much nicer than expected, simple but clean. It got even better once Mrs. McAdams dropped over an excellent dinner of pot roast, green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy and some homemade apple pie. She even brought them a Thermos of coffee. Of course it was Chamberlain who'd asked her name and thanked her so nicely she'd left blushing. 

 

Chamberlain had offered to sleep on the floor, Russ had bitched that he wasn't an old man yet and somehow the end result had been their sharing the bed. Russ wanted to think he'd won that round but Milt looked smug, too smug. 

 

An hour later, Russ was still wide awake. He was used to feeling outclassed by the people he was attracted to, he had great taste in potential lovers at least, but there was one area in which he'd always excelled. Russ Agnew was a great lay, having been told so on many occasions. He genuinely cared about the people he bedded, wanted to give them bone-melting orgasms and, most importantly of all, wanted them motivated to come back for more. Giving or receiving, he was one fine fuck but Chamberlain still intimidated him. Why in hell would such a 'paragon' as Niblet had called him, give Russ the time of day? 

 

And then Milt rolled over and kissed him. Momentarily stunned, he probably should have insisted that they talk first but by then via FBI stealth tactics Milt was already sucking his cock. Milt's hands were everywhere, pinching his nipples, scratching lightly across his ribs, fondling his ass and palming his balls while he kept licking and sucking on him like he'd already fucked Russ hundreds of times and knew all his secret turn-ons. If Milt pulled IcyHot out of his backpack he'd fucking lose it. 

He did fucking lose it as Milt pressed one wet finger inside him, took his cock all the way down his throat and swallowed around him.

 

He stared up at the ceiling, Milt draped across his hips, trying to man up and tell Milt he was in love with him. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I'm bored and there's no TV." Milt's voice had that tone it only held when Russ was being stupid. "...If you weren't going to make the first move under these circumstances, it wasn't happening."

Milt shifted, smearing come across Russ' leg. Milt had got off just blowing him which was enough to blow Russ' mind. 

"Why were you waiting on me?"

"I know you, Russ, ten years from now you'll still be lording it over me that I couldn't resist your cock and jumped you first."

Ten years? Hope reared its ugly head. "You bet your ass, Milt."

"Right now I have other plans for it." Milt grabbed his backpack and spilled stuff out of it. Lube, condoms, more lube, a blindfold, handcuffs and, miraculously, a tube of IcyHot. 

Milt was right, some things were just meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Photo prompt is here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gylo/155133327)
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case it's not visible for some reason you can also see it [here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/draycevixen/11524734/554653/554653_900.png)


End file.
